


you don't make this easy

by scionavarielle



Series: High School AU [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluffy, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just because I’m younger than you, doesn’t mean that I can’t be serious with my own feeling. I really love you.”<br/>(in which Julian tries to convey his feelings to Atsuto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't make this easy

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on my office (as usual)  
> Based on these high-school au [ sketches ](http://verzeihen.tumblr.com/post/111165672674/milkylahms-long-time-no-see-aa-a-a-a-a-aah-i) made by onah  
> Hope you enjoy C:

Julian Draxler has lost counted how many times he has confessed to Atsuto Uchida, a part-time PE teacher in his high school. He has also never realized that he swings that way or maybe he’s a bi since he’s dated his childhood friend – Lena – before. However, they ended their relationship because there’s no chemistry between them anymore. Lena is the one suggested that maybe the attraction Julian feels to the PE teacher is more than that. She’s the one supporting him to confess his feelings too.

However, no matter Julian tries to say his feeling to the teacher, it always goes to dead end. It seems like the teacher doesn’t take him seriously and it annoys him too much.

“So, you’re saying that when you confess to Atsuto, he only smiled back or said I love you in cheerful tone, is that it?”

Julian nods to the question being asked to him by Mats Hummels, the secretary of the school organization. He is now in the student councils’ room with Mats, who as always, arrives earlier than others. This is due to avoid the crowd since Mats, Julian observes, is pretty much famous. Well, if you call receiving hundreds of love letters in your lockers as famous, of course, not to mention valentine’s chocolates that could fill an entire room too.

“And why, if I may ask, are you asking me about this?” asks Mats again. He has left his assignment to look at Julian right now.

“I don’t know, I just feel that maybe you could advise something.” Julian answers while shrugging.

“You can try Fips or Benni, you know,” Mats retorts.

“Will you help me or not?” asks Julian, getting a little bit annoyed that Mats is ignoring the question.

Mats chuckles. “As much as I’m honored, I’m not sure I can help you with anything.”

“You can suggest me something? How to confess in a romantic way or stuffs?”

“You can ask that to Marco, he’s good with that.”

Julian groans. “Seriously? He’ll be the busybody like usual and gosh, I don’t want to imagine it.”

“Well at least he _did_ a great job in André’s case.” Julian rubs his head frustratingly. “I don’t know, honestly. I mean, what could I help you with? If you want some advices, you can also ask Thomas, he has done a great job in finally catching Miro’s heart. Or maybe Christoph since Manu and him have some age differences too right?”

“Well, Christoph and Manu have been eye-fucking each other,” Mats raises his eyebrows as Julian says the word ‘fucking’, surprised that the younger man could able to say something like that. “It’s just matter of time for them to be together. And for Thomas, he bugged Miro forever, so, yeah, and I don’t think I could do that to Uchi, he might, I don’t know, hate me?”

Mats nods as he listens to Julian’s explanations. The secretary then thinks for a while. “Well, how about Woj? I mean, he’s  younger than Lewy, perhaps he could help?”

“Woj? Who?”

“You know, the one Lewy’s been dating right now?”

"Oh," Julian nods. He remembers the incident when Woj submitted a photo of Lewy to the competition and Julian has to admit that the photo was beautifully taken. He couldn't know that something so simple could be wonderful like that. Surely Woj loves Lewy a lot because Julian can see through from it, how the model looks in the eyes of the photographer.

Mats shrugs. “You could ask him, he’s usually on the roof or the photography club, if he’s not with Lewy, of course.” Julian nods.

He’s not yet satisfied with everything but seeing that Mats is somehow shooing him politely, Julian decides that he should not bug the secretary anymore and find someone else for now. Maybe after later, Mats has finished with the tasks, he can bug the older man again. Julian can understand how hard it could be to have a strict school council president like Philipp Lahm and Bastian Scwheinsteiger as the vice-president. What a combination, Julian groans inside.

When he has stood up and walked to the door, Mats calls his name. He stops in the middle to turn around. “You know, when you confess to him, what else did you do?”

“What do you mean?” asks Julian, puzzled.

“Well, you told me you confessed to him and he replied saying he loved you back or just smiled at you, right?” Julian nods. “Then after that? What did you do?”

“Nothing, I thought –“

Mats sighs. “Have it ever occurred to you that perhaps he just doesn’t know what to do?”

“What are you implying?”

“You just told him that you loved him and then you just left, thinking that he thought that in the wrong way or you just smiled back. Maybe that’s why? You don’t ask him to be your boyfriend or anything, right?”

Julian is startled. What Mats has told him just now knocks some sense. Julian finally realizes, he nods to Mats and the latter smiles back, a smile that makes Julian understands why Mats is so famous.

.

.

The ring of the bell at school is a sign that the class has finished for the day. Some students dash out from the class, some still stay for extra lessons, some are helping the teacher, and etc. Julian is one of those who go straight to the extracurricular activities. He joins the football club, the one which Atsuto is one of the teachers. Before you get it wrong, no, Julian doesn’t join the club just to after Atsuto because Julian has loved football ever since he’s young. It’s just a merely coincidence (or fate?).

The practice, like any other day, turns out well and at approximately six o’clock, it’s over. Everyone quickly gathers their stuffs and goes home afterwards. Julian decides to stay a bit more until it’s only a few people left. He walks to Atsuto. “Uchi,” he calls the teacher’s nickname.

“Yes?” Atsuto answers, smiling affectionately.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Sure, you can talk here, if you want.”

“No, I need to discuss something with you, can we talk privately?”

Julian is nervous when Atsuto doesn’t just reply. He hopes that the older man doesn’t reject him before he even does anything. However, he’s relieved when he sees Atsuto nods. They walk together to a tree that’s at the field. Julian feels ridiculous, this is like a cliché romantic scene that he read in a manga that Atsuto sometimes suggested to the class.

Well, since they’re already in a cliché situation, why not make it even cliché-er? He pushes Atsuto unto the tree. Since they are on the other side of the tree, he doesn’t have to worry that someone will find them. Atsuto blinks, which Julian finds cute to see the teacher looks at him innocently.

“Uchi,” He sighs. “I’ve always wanted to tell you this,” he takes a deep breathe then emphasizes each word he’s saying. “I. Love. You.”

“I love you too,” Atsuto answers, nonchalantly.

Julian growls. He punches the tree with his right hand, grabbing Atsuto’s shoulder with his left. “Damn it! Why don’t you ever take me seriously?”

“Julian?”

“Listen, I love you, okay? Like, like a man loves a person, like that. And no, I’m serious. Just because I’m younger than you, doesn’t mean that I can’t be serious with my own feeling. I really love you.”

There’s no reply coming from Atsuto. It makes Julian wonder if trying a drastic way is a good choice or not. “You mean?” Slowly the words coming from Atsuto’s mouth.

Julian nods. Slowly he holds Atsuto’s cheeks, covering both of them with his hands. “I love you, I don’t know when, I don’t know how, I just do,” he says.

“But – but I’m a guy and –“

“I know, I know!” Julian shouts, frustratingly, pulling out his hands again. “I’ve been thinking about that and I can’t, I can’t let someone else having you, I don’t know.”

“You’ll find someone when you grow older.”

“Not that answer,” Julian hisses.

“Julian, you have to know it’s not easy.”

“I don’t think it’ll be easy too, you don’t have to worry about that. It’s just, I’m asking you to be my boyfriend, okay no, I’m asking you to be –as cheeky as it sounds, my soulmate, will you?”

Atsuto looks down, biting his lips. Julian knows the older man is thinking and he could wait. It just he wishes the answer would be what he wanted to hear.

“I _do_ love you too, Julian and when you first confessed to me, I was happy, jubilant even. But you don’t ask me and I thought you don’t mean it that way, so I ignore it. Maybe you just find it’s fun to tease me –“

“Gosh, I’ll never tease you in that kind of way.”

“I know, but who knows? I mean, maybe it’s some kind of pranks you’re making with your friends or something and –“ Atsuto stops his sentences. “What about you found someone and you leave me? I’m not getting younger.”

Julian chuckles when he sees Atsuto looking at him with those beautiful pair of eyes. “Then let’s grow old together, _sensei_.” Julian winks.

“This is a serious matter,” Atsuto groans.

“I know, but I rather enjoy our time right now and see what the future stores for us, not like we can predict the future too anyway.” Julian leans closer, grinning. “So, _sensei,_ is it a yes?”

Atsuto blushes while looking away. Julian waits again until the older man nods slowly. “So can I kiss you now?” Julian asks.

“Where did you learn that cheeky lines anyway?”

Laughing, Julian ignores the question and locks their lips together. And like the scene we usually see, there is the silhouette of two persons kissing under the tree and sunset as the background.

.

.

“You’re not learning the cheeky lines from Marco, right?”

“Nope, not this time.”

“From whom then?”

“Ah well, let’s just say that our vice-president has some sleeves on his own to woo someone.”

“You mean Bastian?”

“Unless we have another Schweinsteiger.”

“We have Tobias though.”

“He’s not a vice-president, _Uchi_. Why are we talking about him again anyway?”

.

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so how's it?  
> feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> also some sketches  
> ([1](https://twitter.com/werkudara_unyu/status/567312823487692801))  
> ([2](https://twitter.com/milkylahms/status/566940487764803585))
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> PS: Also please look at this beautiful[ sketch ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B-hE1agCMAArQ0G.jpg)by [zah ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_kun28) for my [sleeping in his t-shirt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3392375) fanfic
> 
> Enjoy :D


End file.
